Ginny Weasley
by Trixy Calla
Summary: Une série d'OS centrés sur le personnage de Ginny durant ses années d'école. Je ne sais pas encore où ça va mener :p
1. Chapter 1 - Seule

_Je me sens tellement seule..._

Elle regardait ses frères rire à la table des Gryffondor. Aucun ne faisait attention à elle. Elle sentit quelque chose se resserrer en elle, comme un poing qui lui comprimait les entrailles.

C'était sa première année à Poudlard, et elle s'était attendue à ce que ça soit magique. Ca ne l'était pas tant que ça, pour une école de sorciers... Elle regarda vers Ron, Harry et Hermione, mais eux non plus ne lui prêtaient pas attention. Elle soupira silencieusement et grignota son toast. Au moins les repas étaient bons.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que ses frères prennent un minimum soin d'elle, comme ils le faisaient à la maison. A ce qu'elle soit sans cesse entourée de visages amis, souriants. A ce qu'elle puisse dépenser son énergie avec quelqu'un. Mais personne ne l'avait approchée. Oh bien sûr il y avait les filles avec qui elle partageait son dortoir, mais elles ne parlaient que de chiffons et de futilités qui exaspéraient Ginny.

Elle s'exhortait à la patience, et essayait d'aller vers les autres, mais son caractère exubérant avait tendance à les éloigner. Qu'y pouvait-elle, si elle préférait le Quidditch aux derniers potins? Ou les Sortilèges à la Botanique? Ou parler de techniques de poursuiveurs plutôt que de la dernière mode?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait terminé son repas. La rouquine décida alors de remonter dans la salle commune et de s'attaquer à son devoir de Potions.

Elle se trouvait dans les escaliers - encore une chose qui la perturbait, qu'avaient-ils à bouger sans cesse? - quand elle entendit son prénom. Elle se retourna à demi et aperçut un Gryffondor de son année à quelques marches en-dessous d'elle, qui parlait avec deux autres garçons :

\- Ginny Weasley? Définitivement pas! Elle ressemble à un Boursouflet avec un coup de soleil! s'exclamait-il méchamment.

Elle tourna vivement la tête devant elle, retenant à grand peine ses larmes. Si un de ses frères s'était permis une telle remarque sur son physique, elle aurait lancé une répartie cinglante sans même y penser... Mais voilà, ses frères l'abandonnaient et une angoisse indescriptible prenait lentement leur place en elle.

Elle marmonna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, et se hâta de traverser le passage. Des éclats de rire lui parvinrent, et elle reconnut deux de ses camarades de dortoir, assises confortablement dans un sofa. Ginny sentit son coeur sombrer un peu plus dans sa poitrine quand elle réalisa que Julie et Flore avaient terminé leurs devoirs et s'esclaffaient à présent en regardant un magazine.

\- Salut les filles, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers elles.

Elle eut l'impression d'être une intruse, à la façon dont les deux amies la regardèrent avant de se tourner vers elle à contre-coeur.

\- Oh salut Ginny! répondit Flore. Bien mangé?

Devenait-elle paranoïaque, ou sentait-elle une pointe de sarcasme dans la question? Ginny repensa au commentaire du garçon, et sentit son ventre se serrer.

\- Oui, merci. Vous voulez qu'on fasse le devoir de potions ensemble? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ses interlocutrices échangèrent soudain un regard gêné.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, on avait dit qu'on le ferait toutes les trois... Désolée Ginny, mais on l'a terminé tout à l'heure...

Le ton désolé de Julie fit comprendre à la rousse qu'elles avaient complètement oublié leur promesse. Elle fit un effort pour retenir ses larmes et dit bravement :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je le ferai seule. Je monte me coucher; à demain.

\- Bonne nuit, répondirent en choeur les deux autres.

Une larme coula sur sa joue pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers vers son dortoir. Heureusement, elle ne croisa personne et la chambre était vide; elle lança donc son sac sur son lit et fila dans la salle de bains. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit du bien, et elle pleura tout son saoul.

Elle n'aimait pas Poudlard. Pire que ça, l'école l'avait déçue. Ce n'était pas le paradis que ses frères lui décrivaient, ce n'était pas le château empli de mystères conquis par les jumeaux, ce n'était pas le havre de paix et d'amitié qu'affectionnait Ron, ce n'était même pas le calme et studieux espace de travail que Percy semblait avoir découvert. C'était un vieux tas de pierres froid et moisi, plein de personnes distantes et méchantes. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas Poudlard le problème, ni même ses habitants. C'était sûrement elle qui ne parvenait pas à s'adapter. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec les gens, en-dehors de sa famille. Certains la terrorisaient même. Elle avait vu les regards surpris et dégoûtés de celles à qui elle avait parlé de sa passion pour le sport - comme si le Quidditch n'était pas une activité convenable pour elle! Elle avait vu les sourires moqueurs et goguenards des garçons quand elle avait mentionné son rêve de faire partie de l'équipe - comme si elle n'était pas capable de le faire. Et pour l'instant, elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient raison. Elle regarda son corps en se demandant si elle était rondouillarde comme un Boursouflet. Elle se demanda si elle mangeait trop. Si elle était vraiment assez douée au Quidditch. Si ses rêves n'étaient pas que ça, justement - des rêves.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se remettre d'aplomb. Si Fred et Georges avaient été avec elle, ils l'auraient distraite de ses peines avec une de leurs nouvelles inventions; si Ron avait été là, il lui aurait sûrement proposé gauchement une friandise. Elle renifla avant de s'enrouler dans son essuie de bain.

Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était qu'elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Les élèves de son année ne l'approchaient pas; ses frères lui parlaient beaucoup plus rarement (oh, comme elle maudissait cette distance entre eux!); et elle ne voulait pas s'incruster auprès de Ron et de ses amis. Elle se sentirait trop mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment écrire ses problèmes à ses parents, elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être une pleurnicheuse...

Cette solitude inhabituelle lui minait le moral. Elle se sentait déracinée, comme si une puissance maléfique lui enlevait peu à peu tous ses repères. Elle savait aussi que Percy s'inquiétait pour elle, la trouvant de plus en plus triste et irascible. Mais même si elle se confiait à lui, tout ce qu'elle lui raconterait serait soigneusement consigné dans une lettre destinée à sa mère, et Ginny refusait par-dessus tout que ses parents s'inquiètent. Tout allait s'arranger, ou du moins elle tentait de s'en convaincre. Mais si seulement elle pouvait en parler à quelqu'un...

Elle réalisa qu'elle était assise sur son lit, occupée à fixer le pyjama gris acier de Julie. Fronçant les sourcils, la rouquine se demanda à quoi lui faisait penser cette couleur... Oui, c'était ça, c'était presque l'exact coloris des iris de Lucius Malfoy. Ginny en frissonna de peur et de colère rien que de repenser à cet homme horrible et ses commentaires désobligeants.

Mais oui, c'était ça! Elle bondit de son lit et ouvrit sa valise, jusqu'à remettre la main sur un vieux journal à la couverture noire et abîmée. Elle l'ouvrit : il était vierge.

Elle n'avait jamais tenu de journal avant - mauvaise idée quand on a des frères aussi fouineurs que Fred et Georges. Ca ne lui avait cependant pas manqué, car à la maison elle pouvait parler à n'importe quel membre de sa famille. Puis, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de problèmes jusqu'à présent... Mais elle avait envie de se libérer de ce poids, de cette solitude. Alors, elle saisit son écritoire, ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins, et commença à écrire.

* * *

 _Salut tout le monde!_

 _Un OS sur la première année de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard. J'ai eu quelques idées et je pense pouvoir vous dire que ce premier texte sera suivi de quelques autres tournant autour du même personnage..._

 _A très bientôt mes p'tites citrouilles!_

 _Trixy_


	2. Chapter 2 - Cher Journal

_Cher Journal,_

 _Harry m'a souri aujourd'hui. Enfin, je crois que c'était à moi. Il est vraiment proche des gens, pour une star internationale... C'est le seul contact vraiment sincère que j'ai eu avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui._

 _Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'ai commencé ce journal, et la situation n'a pas changé. Je traîne avec Flore et Julie, mais je sens bien que je les ennuie plus qu'autre chose. Elles m'ennuient aussi. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être seule, Percy le remarquerait et je recevrais des dizaines de lettres de Maman et Papa. Ce qui n'aiderait pas ma popularité..._

 _Au moins j'ai beaucoup de temps pour étudier. J'ai du mal avec la métamorphose, mais comme Percy me l'a conseillé, j'ai été voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui demander des exercices supplémentaires. Elle avait l'air contente de voir que je fais des efforts. Au moins, ça me distrait un peu._

 _La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en rappelle, je dois me débrouiller seule, et ça me terrifie. Je n'ai personne à qui parler, je sais très bien que les autres élèves me critiquent dans mon dos; mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais les faire taire! J'étudie seule, je mange seule, je me balade seule dans le château. Mes frères sont tous occupés à leurs propres affaires et je ne veux pas les déranger._

 _En résumé, tu es mon seul ami, ici... Je crois que Julie a remarqué que je tenais un journal, elle a fait des réflexions à ce sujet, tout à l'heure. Selon elle, les journaux intimes sont "enfantins" et "inutiles". Mais ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais de son opinion. Je n'ai simplement pas envie qu'elle te trouve... Quel dommage que je ne connaisse pas un sortilège pour te dissimuler!_

A l'instant où elle termina d'écrire ce mot, quelque chose se passa. L'encre, l'encre qu'elle venait d'apposer sur la vieille page, semblait s'évaporer - non, c'est le papier même qui l'absorbait! Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et jeta le journal plus loin sur son lit, serrant sa baguette magique entre ses doigts. Rien ne bougea à l'extérieur du baldaquin - il était tard et les filles dormaient probablement déjà. Ginny se rapprocha du journal, curieuse et le coeur battant - plus une seule trace d'encre n'était visible... Elle se rappela de ce que Fred et Georges lui avaient dit au sujet des journaux intimes sorciers : certains possédaient des sortilèges incorporés qui permettaient de les garder secrets. Parfois ils disparaissaient tout simplement, d'autres fois il fallait un code pour pouvoir les ouvrir. De tels journaux étaient chers... C'était étonnant que Mr Malfoy se soit débarrassé de celui-là. Elle se saisit du cahier, et reprit sa plume :

 _Alors comme ça tu es ensorcelé..._

L'encre ne disparut pas. Elle tenta autre chose :

 _Et si je réécris "dissimuler"?_

Rien ne se passa. Elle fronça les sourcils, déçue.

 _Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ça ne s'efface pas?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Salut tout le monde! Ca va? :)_

 _Voici le deuxième OS de la série_ Ginny Weasley _! Il est plus court, mais très important dans l'histoire puisque les pouvoirs du journal commencent à se réveiller (se révéler?) lentement à notre rouquine favorite..._

 _J'avais envie de zoomer sur la relation que Ginny et le journal-Horcruxe entretenaient avant le début des évènements de la Chambre des Secrets, de voir comment le journal a pris vie et surtout comment Ginny a vécu sa première année à Poudlard accompagnée d'une telle horreur comme seul ami... Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites-moi tout! ;)_

 _A très bientôt mes p'tites citrouilles!_

 _Trixy_


End file.
